The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a vehicle, a helicopter or a simulator with a handle which can be moved linearly in order to drive a drive device, an engine or motor.
Many forms and embodiments of apparatuses such as these are known on the market and are in use. They are used essentially for controlling simulators and helicopters, but also for controlling any other desired vehicles or aircraft. In this case, a handle can move essentially linearly in order, for example, to operate an engine, a motor or some other drive device for a vehicle or an aircraft, or in order to transmit a corresponding position or a selected operating state in the form of signals as an actual value to a flight simulator.
The conventional known apparatuses have the disadvantage that they are large, complex and costly, in particular being provided with linkages, cable runs or the like of different complexity. Particularly for helicopter control as well as for controlling flight simulators, these apparatuses are expensive to procure and are complex to maintain.
DE 199 26 800 discloses an apparatus for controlling an engine. In this case, a throttle lever is moved linearly in a slot, with the throttle lever itself being guided on a spindle, and the linear movement of the throttle lever being converted to a rotational movement of the spindle. A similar apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,070 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,061 and EP 0 875 451 A2.
EP 0 503 801 A2 discloses a controller which can be operated by hand, can be moved linearly and generates corresponding signals via corresponding switches in specific positions in which it can be latched in place.
The present invention is based on the object of providing an apparatus of the type mentioned initially which overcomes the stated disadvantages and which allows the production of an apparatus in a simple and cost-effective manner for exact control of vehicles, aircraft, in particular helicopters and flight simulators, while also allowing active force feedback to the handle. In this case, one aim is for the capability for this apparatus to be accommodated well in confined installation spaces, to increase safety and reliability in operation, and to minimize the maintenance effort.